deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Johannes' computer
Robin Johannes, a retired anthropology professor, has a second floor apartment to the east of Cern-Zlaty. The e-mails on the computer pertain to her research on what brought about the current anti-augmentation public opinion. The computer is unlocked. E-mails RE: Interview request From: Time Machine To: Robin Johannes Hey, the book sounds cool, man. Anything to get the word out. Be warned though, I don’t dwell on the past, you know what I mean? I’m more interested in what can be done now. Right? I have some pressing things on my plate, but as soon as that is cleared up, I’ll get back to you. -Vaclav REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Robin Johannes To: Vaclav Koller Subject: Interview request Dear Mr. Koller, My name is Robin Johannes, a recently retired professor in Cultural Anthropology. I am writing a book about the change in perception of augmentation and the augmented and how that is influenced by public opinion. I think we are in the midst of a historical retelling of the facts about the augmented and their history in our society, and that this reflects something that human civilizations have gone through before, many times. The saying – History is written by the victors – is a truism of course, but one with particular weight in these times, don’t you think? There has been quite a lot of backlash about this in my academic circles, but I am adamant that this is an important work that must be completed. Given your knowledge and experience in this area, I was thinking you may have some pointed insight into the current climate. Would it be possible, perhaps soon, to meet? I would like to interview you and discuss a potential collaboration. Robin Johannes CH 3 DRAFT From: Robin Johannes To: Robin Johannes '---WlP---' Already the bias of ... (EDIT - add something here about how history is changed to suit the ones in power... Don’t be too ‘pro’) Augmented workers of all kinds were in such high demand that countries were enacting legislation to attract them. One of the first and most progressive was the Czech Republic. Under the presidency of Zofie Ruzicka the Republic experienced an economic boom thanks to pro-corporate regulations and tax breaks for augmented workers. By 2021 Prague had become the technological, medical, and financial hub of Europe (SOURCE!). In response to the huge influx of skilled labor (and lack of adequate housing), the Czech government hired The Santeau Group, the Europe-based construction giant, to build a massive, one-of-a-kind housing development. The Utulek Complex was begun in 2023 (VERIFY) and designed to be an ultra-modern arcology meant to attract young urban professionals, augmented and natural'''b (ouch... find some other word here), to the flourishing city (EDIT - too ﬂowery?). They didn’t need that much incentive. The Czech Republic was the fastest growing economy in the world. start - nice contrast to what comes next... Continue on this track - Augs were major part of [[Prague] and C. Republic success (possibly add/contrast others - Hengsha, Heaven, Panchaea) were huge part of prosperity of the world...] RE: Printing Services '''From: Radko Perry To: Robin Johannes Ms. Johannes I am struggling to hold my outrage at bay. You are asking me to help publish your filthy propaganda to influence the minds of our children? And my future constituents? Are you mad? Not only would this be political suicide on my part, it would be MORAL suicide! I would tell you to go peddle your trash somewhere else, but then some less scrupulous printer/publisher might take you up on your offer. Instead, I urge you to delete any and all of your ‘research’. I have half a mind to report you to the authorities. Radko Perry REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Robin Johannes To: Radko Perry Subject: Printing Services Dear Mr. Perry, I would like to meet to discuss the printing of a short educational tract based on my upcoming book. The pamphlet would be meant for local distribution and would be sold at a small cost (to cover my printing expenses). The subject of the pamphlet is an examination of what brought about the current and prevalent anti-augmentation mind-set of the general population (including government regulation) and how it is based on erroneous data resulting from historical bias, and also excluding the historical context and significance of the augmented population. I do understand that your current political position is strongly anti-augmentation but I do hope that as a businessman you will see the educational worth of such a pamphlet for everyone. People need to see all sides of an issue to make informed decisions, don’t you think? Robin Johannes Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers